Violent TurnOn's
by ZombVampProductions
Summary: Theirs just something about watching an angel kick some ass that can really turn someone on. -Destiel


They were going on a hunch, no information, no lead, just good ol' fashioned gut feeling. Castiel found it rather peculiar how human's, or rather, hunters let their instincts take over, and though they are sometimes wrong, they were right most of the time, and this certain hunch turned out to be very right indeed.

In an old abandoned cereal factory was their location, the hunch was somewhere within the factory was another holy item that needed to be collected. Though it seemed empty on the outside, Castiel could feel the presence of angels inside. Castiel steeped forward casual, ready to just bust in and take the item back to heaven where it belong.

About two or three steps in he was stopped by none other then the infamous Dean Winchester. Now he could just disappear with a flutter of winds, but Dean never liked when he did that, and though taking the holy item was high on his list, angering his mate was also up there as well. "Dean I wish to go in alone. These angel's are highly dangerous and I do not want harm to come to you or Sam." Dean didn't seem to pleased with his confession, nor did Sam but he never objectified to his request, knowing his brother will do it for the both of them anyway.

"We go in together or not at all," Dean commanded, the traditional furrow between his brows when he was trying to concentrate and figure something out. He knew his command would be listened to because all three of them knew that they needed that holy item, so Dean wasn't very worried about that.

What he was worried about though, was the angels Cas said were inside. Sure Cas could fight, sometimes probably even better than Dean himself, not that he would admit it to anyone, but if the angels inside were really that powerful, or dangerous as Cas put it, then he didn't want to have to do any unnecessary fighting.

"Cas, I want you to stay outside for a couple of minutes... Just shut up and listen," Dean commanded before Castiel got the chance to tell him no. "I'm gonna distract them for a little bit while Sam goes around back and draws a sigil close to the action so the angels do their little disappearing act. When you feel their presence is gone, then you can come in and help us find, whatever it is we're looking for. But only when you feel their presence is gone! Do you understand me?" Dean would not take no for and answer on this, they needed Cas to be able to find the damned thing in the first place. Yeah their gut brought them this far, but it wouldn't do them any good to pick up a random item only to find out later that it was the wrong one.

You know ever since they mated, Dean has been treating Castiel as if he were made out of glass, such a fragile thing that if touched would break instantly. While it had it perk's, this was defiantly not one of them. Cas has proved on more then one occasion that he had the power and strength to take care of himself. But he knew he couldn't question Dean, everybody knows that when Dean doesn't get his way...well things get hairy.

Shaking his head Castiel looked down as a form of submission. "Understood..." Dean looked pleased and even had the audacity to lean down to peak him on the cheek, his form of 'be back soon'.

He watched as the two brothers walk until they disappeared behind steel doors. Huffing, Cas leaned against and old oak tree. Yes he agreed to stay out here, but once he felt any form of hurt or panic from either of the two humans inside, Castiel was going to make his appearance. Though Dean would be pissed, a pissed Dean is better then a dead Dean.

As soon as they were inside the building, Dean motioned for Sam and him to split up so that Sam could do the blood sigil while Dean played distraction. Which of course would require him getting beat up and a bit bloody himself.

"What's everybody gathered around for? We're you guys waiting for me? How sweet," Dean said with a sarcastic smile planted on his face as he walked into the room where just about all of the angels were hoarded around, just standing there.

Castiel didn't know how long he'd been sitting out as a low form of battle raged on from inside the factory. So far Dean and Sam seemed to be fine, Dean battered but nothing Cas knew he couldn't handle. So far the plan seemed to have actually been working. Silently Cas wondered if he should form some sort of apology for doubting Dean's hunting skills. That is, until he felt it, a sharp panic that wasn't his, Dean was in trouble.

With striking reflexes Castiel pulled out his knife and appeared behind the poor angel who dared to even rise any sort of weaponry toward his mate. Gripping the hilt tightly he slammed the blade down and pierced the angels back. Searing bright light flashed as he twisted and the body fell limp beside Dean.

Dean was a little worse for wear but it wasn't anything he hadn't felt before, so when he saw Cas standing over him and the angel that had been about to stab him laying next to him, his first reaction was not one of...thankfulness.

"I told you to stay outside Cas. What are you doing here?" his tone demanded an answer even though there was more or less a battle to still be had.

Glowering down at the human Castiel gave a huff of irritation at the lack of gratitude Dean sent his way. "Well pardon me for saving your life." As they bickered it gave another angel an opening. He charged at Cas only to have the trench coat wearing man grab his wrist mid air. Thrusting his own knife forward he killed the angel with little remorse. Angels are very possessive creatures, and when their mate is in danger, well let's just say your in deep shit.

A clash of metal echoed, the supposed superior angel elbowed Cas to the ground. With swift reflexes Castiel brushed the angels feet right from under him, giving him the chance to pounce and pierce the flesh right under the chin.

Looking up Cas spotted one angel left, he looked terrified. Good. He should be. The angel tried running, Cas quickly flipped the blade to grab the tip, flinging it halfway across the room before the angel got a chance to flutter it's wings. Imbedding itself deep within the angel's shoulder blades, Cas used his 'angel mojo' as it was called, to twist it in place. With a shock of light the last angel had fallen.

His eyes darted around just to make a quick sweep of the area. Nothing but a utterly flabbergasted Dean and Sam within the perimeter. Nodding he went to retrieve his blade. "Would either of you mind explaining what had transpired?"

To say Dean wasn't pleased that things didn't go the way he had planned was an understatement. But then, how could one possibly stay mad when they were getting turned on by how quickly and efficiently their boyfriend was able to take care of the angels that were supposedly superior to him? Dean most definitely couldn't. So therefore, he left Sam to answer Cas's question.

Seeing that Dean wasn't going to answer, Sam figured it was his job. "I don't know all of how Dean's fight went down, but when we got inside I immediately went to find a dark corner to hide myself as I drew the sigil on one of the walls. Well, I had it nearly completed but one of the angels found me and smudged the sigil before throwing me out to the others next to Dean. We were trying to hold our own but...well, you see how well that worked," Sam explained, ignoring that glare Dean was sending his way.

Licking his vessels chapped lip's Castiel looked back at the almost crestfallen looking hunters. Something ached in his chest, but he didn't feel like asking what it meant at a moment like this, so instead he took pity on Dean and Sam. "Well... At least you two are ok." Disappearing from sight he retrieved the item and returned it to heaven before reappearing, one would say, seconds later behind the two men he previously abandoned.

"I have successfully obtained the item. It is back in heaven where it belongs. Let's head back," Castiel gave the boy's a quick once over. "You,'look beat.'" Though he still had a hard time understanding the supposed 'slang' by the human's he was pretty proud of himself for knowing this much.

Sam umed before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Well you two go back, I've been meaning to go to the library to check out some books of lore for day's now. Look's like I've got my chance."Grinning almost goofishly, he gave a wink to Dean, fully aware of his brothers needs at the moment. Giving a pat to Cas's shoulder he exited the building to 'go study'.

A small tilt of his head signaled Castiel's confusion. "Anyways...since our presences is no longer needed here, would you like to walk or be transported back to the hotel Dean?" It took awhile but Castiel finally learned to ask before taking Dean, or Sam for that matter, anywhere he pleased. Apparently Dean didn't have much appreciation for it, go figure.

Dean was sure that had he been anyone else, he probably would have blushed at Sam's suggestion. But, he was himself so instead he just nodded his head in affirmation to Sam's words.

"I don't really feel like walking much right now," Dean said after a few seconds of thought. AKA, debating whether he wanted to risk losing his semi-erection, or just get back to the motel as quickly as possible and getting it on with Cas. Clearly he chose the latter.

Castiel nodded, clearly not understand the position he was currently in. Though he's watched his fair share of porno's, he never seemed to know when he's turned his lover on.

Pressing two conjoined fingers to Dean's forehead he transported them to their current crappy hotel they took residence in. Pulling his fingers away he was half expecting Dean to yell at him for his poor listening skills, but instead found his own personal space being invaded and his back being pressed into a very poorly decorated wall. "Dean..."

"Cas," Dean replied easily before leaning in and capturing said angel's lips in a kiss that would make a porn star jealous.

"You don't honestly think Sam is actually going to study imore/i now that we're close to having all of the holy items back do you?" he asked, knowing Cas believed exactly that because he hadn't known any better. Was it a sin to have so much fun teasing your poor gullible lover?

Something hot and fiery rose against Castiel's cheeks. Though he was an angel, thanks to his vessel he still had those weirdly annoying human attributed, like blushing when in cases of extreme embarrassment.

"I honestly and truly believed Sam wished to study for he seems to always act on impulse when it came to study whenever he had the urge" More heat rose from his cheeks down to his neck. For some reason telling the truth just seemed to make this blushing thing worse.

Dean laughed softly at Castiel's innocence and the firm blush planted on his face. At the confused and unsure look he got in response Dean planted a kiss on Cas's lips, his way of apologizing for laughing at him. "Now that we've covered why Sam's really gone, why aren't we making use of the time by doing what Sam left for in the first place?" Dean asked with a smirk. He just couldn't resist teasing the poor oblivious angel.

Castiel would have nodded, nothing compared to the way Dean made him feel in the comforts of a warm bed. Yet, there was always some sort of reason to bring something like this along. Like the time Dean gave him a popsicle for the first time. Apparently the way he sucked on the delicious treat, mimicked a certain act he did on Dean. This time their were no sweet treat involved, not even a porno to rustle Dean's jimmies. "Dean what has brought this along? I do not believe I've done anything to, what is it, get you in the mood?"

"You honestly don't know?" Dean actually sounded surprised, even if he should have known better by now.

"God Cas... You were so hot when you took control of the situation back there. Your slick movements when you were dodging attacks and the way you were being so protective over me," Dean had been nibbling down Cas' neck while moving so his hands were pushing under Cas' well loved trench coat, effectively pushing it off of his shoulders.

The slick tongue against his hot neck already had Cas mewling with want. "Dean, I do not understand how efficiently killing in front of you would make you wish to fornicate with me." Dean didn't seem to want to answer him anymore, instead of a response the hunter ground his hips against Castiel's. A moan ripped past the angel's lips, though he didn't talk much, Castiel was certainly a screamer in the sack. It could be do to the lack of experience but Dean didn't seem to mind it either way, in fact he seemed to rather enjoy it.

Biting his lower lip a thought crossed Cas's mind. Their was always a certain experiment he had in his head that he'd always wanted to try out. Using the strength only an angel could muster he gripped at Dean's collar and led him to the bed. There he pushed his hunter down, crawling a top him slow and sensually, with wild dilated eyes. Sitting on Dean's crotch be pulled on his tie. The site was something to behold.

A saint, an angel of the lord, a bulge outlining his pants, lips parted as small puff of air escaped, tie loose around his neck, and lets not forgot that signature trench coat that pooled around his forearm's and middle of his back.

"Dean..." Castiel pressed his ass against the hardness of Dean's erection hidden within his pant's. "Need ah~! To be fucked!"

Dean couldn't stop the groan that slid past his lips. The things Cas was doing to him... He couldn't decide if he was in heaven or if he was being sent back to hell.

"Fuck Cas... Where the hell did you learn to do this?" Dean asked, his breathing slightly erratic due to his brain not getting enough oxygen since all of his blood fled down to another part of his body. He had an erection so hard it could have rivaled the strength of an angel. So Dean did the only logical thing in this situation. He flipped Castiel on his back and nearly ripped the pants right off of his body. His own joining the angel's on the floor not long after.

As the rough actions continued Cas did nothing but lay there submissively. True, he could turn the tide at any given time, but he didn't. Their was something strangely erotic about being handled in such a way. For some reason it made Castiel feel hotter and his strained erection grow until it was to unbearable to withstand. He believed their was a term for such a thing. What did Dean call it? Oh yeah, a masochist wasn't it?

So the angel just laid there, his pure white dress shirt clinging to his skin uncomfortably as Dean shamelessly ogled him like some prize. Not that Castiel minded, it actually made him feel special in some way. "Dean, please?" Begging was something Castiel didn't do often, but once he found out Dean had a kink for such a thing, he quickly exploited it for his own benefit.

Dean's pupils were blown with lust from the one simple plea from Cas. Without any further delay, Dean positioned himself at Cas' entrance and only pausing a second for Cas to prepare himself, before plunging in dry, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. Of course, he didn't want to intentionally hurt Cas, but seeing the man was an angel, Dean knew he would be able to heal himself with no problems. This being said, Dean only paused a few seconds once he was inside the slightly smaller man beneath him, waiting just long enough so that if he had torn something inside, Cas would be able to get a chance to heal it before Dean continued his own claiming of his angel.

Air was ripped out of Castiel's lungs at the plunge, he could feel something rip from within, but to say the least he's felt a whole lot worse then this. So he took the moment Dean gave him to fix whatever it was he had torn and adjusted his opening to the girth inside him.

Time up. White knuckling the scratchy cotton sheets below Castiel moaned loadly as Dean assaulted his ass in the most pleasant of ways. "Deaaaan!" The name flew off his lip's, hips jerking in a set rhythm with the thrusts inside him. Castiel's eyes met Dean's own narrowed green. The look of heat and possession that was in those eyes ruffled the feathers of his wings. Mind distracted the initial shot to his prostate came as a bolt of shock throughout his system. Eyes widening he threw his head and arched his back. "Fuck Deaaaan! Harder! Please fuck me harder!" When it came to sleeping with Dean Winchester that vast vocabulary one would pride themselves on went out the window real quick.

Dean gave the best smirk he could in their current positions and did just as Cas had asked him to and slammed into him without restraint, hitting the same spot every time. Of course, with Dean fucking him so hard, well, it came with consequences. Such as that of Castiel being pushed up against the headboard mercilessly. His neck probably not in the most comfortable of positions. Fortunately the adrenaline they had going on made all sorts of positions possible.

The noises that were coming out of Cas could put a professional whore to shame. His back contorting to all kinds angles for deeper penetration. Grabbing a hold of Dean he buried one hand into the sweaty locks while the other fisted at his shirt to pull their bodies flush together.

They went at each other in that angle for more then five minutes before Castiel grew more desperate. Using whatever strength he had left, he pushed Dean onto his back. Riding Dean wasn't a usual position they used, Dean liked being in control of the situation, which was fine, but at the moment Castiel needed his release and he needed it now. Still a little inexperienced his thrusts were a bit awkward and sloppy. Blushing lightly he looked down at Dean for some sort of assistance.

Dean could understand Cas's need for release because his was beginning to become a persistent urge as well. Watching Cas riding wasn't something he normally enjoyed, probably due to the lack of experience from his angel. But right now, his lack of experience seemed to be working because as Cas looked down at him, a blushy, sweaty, lust-filled mess, Dean was grabbing hold of his angel's hips and forcefully guiding him up and down on his throbbing cock.

"God... You feel so good Cas...your tight hole wrapped around my cock as I thrust into you. Want to come so bad, but wanna see you go first, feel you constrict around me impossibly tight," Dean managed to sound sure of himself even though he was a tad breathy from their actions.

Castiel's face burned at his lovers words. Moaning he lulled his head back as he grew used to riding the thick cock sliding between his globes of his ass. Leaning forward he mashed his lips against Dean's; the kiss was all tongue. Cock now trapped between both his and the hunters body, Castiel's once shallow thrusts become more ecstatic, he ground down harder and faster. With tightly sealed eyes he groaned helplessly into Dean's shoulder. "Gonna...gonna cum...n-need to cuuuumuhh~!"

Dean was relishing in the feeling of having Cas wrapped around his body. With a few more thrusts, he panted into his angel's ear, "Come for me."

A warm mouth enveloped Castiel's lobe, sucking and nibbling making him go completely undone. He screamed his release, painting both his and Dean's chest a brilliant white. Riding out his blissful orgasm the angel squeezed his ass cheeks tighter together, swallowing the thrusting member inside him.

"Your t-turn." Moaned Castiel, kissing Dean down to his jutting collar bone, biting and sucking on his roughly to leave his own calming mark like the ones that decorated his neck.

Dean was only able to give a slight smirk in response before a gasp tore past his lips and he saw stars. Grabbing tightly on to Cas' hips to cease the angel's movements, Dean released his seed deep into his lover; not releasing his hips until he was milked for everything he was worth.

A small sigh left Castiel as the sensation of being filled washed over him. Feeling Dean slack against him, he used the moment to gingerly rise up and release the softened member from his over stimulated body. Hearing the groan come from Dean he kissed his cheek as a small apology. Humming contently he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Dean's neck and wrapped his arm's around the warm body underneath him. To say he was a cuddler after sex is a complete overstatement.

Dean didn't use to be fond of the whole cuddling scene, but being unable to refuse Cas, he had steadily grown used to it and now even somewhat enjoyed it. Not that he would ever admit it of course. But in his sated and relaxed state of mind, he couldn't deny the small smile that came to his face and how his arm protectively wrapped around Castiel's shoulders, even in the throes of sleep.

Since Castiel was a angel an all, there was no need for him to sleep after such extracurricular activities, so instead he spent his time just listening to the light snores that echoed in the silent room. Tightening his hold, Cas laid in Dean's embrace, never in the many years he's been alive had he been this happy, and by a human no less. But Dean was no ordinary human, no, he was Castiel's mate and as long as they had their bond there was no separating them. Smiling softly Castiel kissed Dean's stubbled chin. If this was the outcome of fighting, this angel was defiantly gonna be getting himself into some serious combat situations.

–

**Dean played by: Mary**

**Castiel played by: Kristin**

**Sam played by: ...whoever it was convenient for. **

**Same goes for the douchey angel guy's. Also just ignore the whole 'holy item thing' the idea was just for Dean ta get all hot for Castiel's sweet ass because Cas was fighting so we needed SOME kinda plot for it. So...we pulled shit outta our asses like all genius fanfic writers do.**

**Well like and fav if you enjoyed it, review to show us some love. It's gonna tell us if ya'll would want anymore Destiel love from us. **

**Ta-Ta my lovely's~ **


End file.
